Forum:Voting
Sigh. Get a load of this. I won't even go into all the details. Here's the question: should people who "don't contribute to the wiki" not be allowed to vote? In my opinion, they're part of the community as much as anyone else is, and voting shouldn't be restricted to the Elite Cabal of Editors. That's just my opinion, however. By the way, anyone can vote here, at least. #:That particular case was but an example, despite being the very reason why this is here. FB100Z • talk • 23:42, February 24, 2011 (UTC) # If you don't actively edit main space pages, you don't have the right to vote on procedures. If this is allowed I will simply get a dozen people to vote for which ever way I want the vote to go, you see how open to cheating the voting process could become. Gladiatoring 23:56, February 24, 2011 (UTC) # I'd like to see a minimum mainspace edit count for all votes. It gets rid of users who come here to vote and only vote but not contribute anything to the wiki, reduces potential sockpuppets (someone could just make a new account, and automatically get their vote counted twice), and why should people who don't do anything have the right to change what actual contributors do? 00:27, February 25, 2011 (UTC) # Prevent sockputting/quickly getting friends/people on other sites/people on other ircs to vote to get more support ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 00:59, February 25, 2011 (UTC) # As long as the person has made like 5 edits, and is active on wiki or IRC, I'd be happy (I still get to vote right? :P) --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 01:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) # I think in order to vote, you must of made 100 edits to the mainspace of the Wiki, otherwise we just get users who vote and then leave the wiki, and the outcome of the vote won't be affected by them. 09:12, February 25, 2011 (UTC) #Per above- I'm not sure what the minimum should be though. 22:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) # Support, but not in the way we done before, by just removing the vote and stating the reason in the edit summary. I would rather prefer to have a fixed rule, that you are eligible to vote on all votes of the wiki if you have at least 200 edits, unless stated in the voting page. Also, a little note (maybe ) right under the Voting header might help too. 14:46, February 27, 2011 (UTC) #People who don't contribute really shouldn't be sticking their noses where they don't need to be. --TheGrandEditor 18:13, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Neutral Oppose #'Ridiculously strong oppose' per what I said above. FB100Z • talk • 22:38, February 24, 2011 (UTC) #'This is for allowing all people to vote, right?' If it isn't move my vote to the other one. --Cligra 22:59, February 24, 2011 (UTC) #:Yes. Either that, or I'm some kind of idiot for supporting unequal rights. FB100Z • talk • 23:07, February 24, 2011 (UTC) #Oppose - If they have something good to say, why not? Ajraddatz 23:37, February 25, 2011 (UTC) }} Comments * A vote on...voting? :S ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 22:49, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it's kind of stupid, but it's the best way of keeping Forum:Minifigures on topic. :P FB100Z • talk • 22:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::You do realize you could always bring up one problem as a discussion, instead of making a vote straight away.. ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 22:57, February 24, 2011 (UTC) * Also, voting is not currently restricted to the "elite cabal" ---Keep Calm and Carry On--- Kingcjc 23:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) * So, are we going to vote on some sort of mainspace edit requirement? 100? 200? 00:38, March 16, 2011 (UTC) * If anything, I'd say it should be 100, what if they want to be active on forums? ---- We're in the darkest hour Comment from Ajraddatz Hello, I'd just like to say how much I oppose this proposal. I oppose it a lot, and for a few reasons: *Some experienced users pop by occasionally and want to get involved, but don't necessarily want to make 200 mainspace edits to do so. *It is good to encourage activity in all aspects of the wiki for all new users, not just those who have been around for a while and made x number of edits. *You are all creating a cabal, which is bad. Everyone can edit the wiki, so why can't everyone vote? Also, it seems to me that our current model of a direct vote on everything is flawed. Perhaps we should consider a different system, like the RuneScape Wiki's model of consensus. Ajraddatz 02:41, March 2, 2011 (UTC) *I wouldn't mind something like that. Really though, anyone could abuse the voting system easily. It is as simple as creating other accounts or just going into an irc or onto a forum and saying "If you have wikia votes, can you support this". Plus, with some kind of requirement, it means they have an idea on how the wiki works anyway. --- A Kind of Madness-- Kingcjc 15:47, March 2, 2011 (UTC) **Not the RS Wiki system though - even if a user went and made 5,000 sockpuppets and had them all opposing a proposal, it would pass (assuming that the supporters had a better argument). More weight is put on more related and valid opinions - for example, Lego Lord's oppose on the other forum, saying that it would be competition for his wiki wouldn't even be considered when finding the outcome of the forum, since it is painfully obvious that it is not relevant to the argument at hand. However, Samdo's well written oppose would get considerable weight, since it is entirely related to the proposal, and he brings up good points. Ajraddatz 15:52, March 2, 2011 (UTC) ***As I said, I would be open to something like that. --- A Kind of Madness-- Kingcjc 15:59, March 2, 2011 (UTC) * Still planning on looking into this? - cjc 15:51, March 21, 2011 (UTC) * Can I please modify this? I want to vote. ---- reply back ** Sorry, but the vote is over. Unfortunately, we can't have them running forever, otherwise nothing would ever get done. 13:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC)